


По разные стороны

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Slash, Prison, Some Humor, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Систематические побеги из тюрьмы — чем не повод для беседы?
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt





	По разные стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – «семилетняя брешь», ВМИ, «Тартарос». Использованы некоторые диалоги из манги, но с изменениями. Упоминаются канонные смерти персонажей.

— Заключённый номер 100977…  
— Кобра.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Кобра.  
— В данный момент ты беглый заключённый.  
— Уже нет.  
Кобра проходит в камеру, не дожидаясь, пока идущий следом рунный рыцарь решит поторопить его. Игнорируя конвоира, поворачивается к Дранбальту и приподнимает скованные руки:  
— Ну что, будешь снимать? Или мне теперь в этом сидеть?  
Было бы неудобно. Хотя не то чтобы пугает — цепь между браслетами достаточно длинная, чтобы всего лишь умеренно мешать в скудном тюремном быту.  
— Сниму, но позже, — Дранбальт выходит из камеры следом за безымянным рыцарем и запирает решётку, активируя базовую рунную защиту. Отсылает того: — Свободен. Дальше я сам разберусь.  
«С чем это ты собрался «разбираться»? — мысленно усмехается Кобра. — Со мной?». Мог бы сказать, что ему льстит такое внимание, но не хочет повторяться: он уже говорил это в прошлый раз, пора придумать что-нибудь новое.  
Тюрьма отнюдь не переполнена: соседние камеры пусты. А в камере напротив смуглокожий парень, с которым Кобра за всё время не перебросился и парой слов — тот крайне неразговорчив, — и вовсе дрыхнет. Самое время поболтать с «цепным псом» Совета магов и, может быть, вызнать что-нибудь ещё полезное.  
Кобра стоит, чуть наклонив голову вбок и расслабленно опустив руки; рассматривает Дранбальта даже не изучающее — с лёгким интересом, как случайно встреченного старого знакомого: мол, изменился ли? (Не виделись они три недели, одну из которых Кобра был в бегах.)  
Первый ход он делает в том же духе.  
— Неважно выглядишь. Плохо спал? — почти светским тоном заданный вопрос, и Кобра оставляет при себе язвительное «Покоя не давало то, что я на свободе? Или то, каким пятном это станет на твоём послужном списке?». Он так не думает, а для грубых провокаций не время.  
«Не твоё дело» тоже остаётся непроизнесённым, Дранбальт еле заметно хмурится:  
— А ты выглядишь на удивление не огорчённым.  
— Я огорчён, — Кобра пытается развести руками, будто забыв про соединяющую их цепь. — К цирюльнику не успел заскочить, теперь так и ходить лохматым до осени.  
Заключённым дают возможность постричься раз в год (хотя не все пользуются возможностью, Ангел, например, когда он её видел, щеголяла отросшей шевелюрой). И ему ещё повезло с тем, что не нужно бриться: довольно распространённая аномалия среди магов, но хватает и тех, у кого борода всё же отрастает. Дранбальт, например, в их числе: на щеках двух-трёхдневная щетина. Похоже, последние дни правда выдались нелёгкими, и Кобра сомневается, что из-за него. По крайней мере, только из-за него. Болтали про некие «игры», в охране которых участвуют рунные рыцари… Возможно, начальство их сейчас гоняет в хвост и в гриву.  
— Шут гороховый, — беззлобно хмыкает Дранбальт. — Ты не боишься, что за систематические побеги тебя переведут в более суровые условия?  
«Систематические». Красивое слово для официальных бумажек.  
В тюрьме было слишком скучно и не то чтобы всё отлично с безопасностью, так что Кобра сбегал примерно раз в полгода. А потом его ловили и возвращали обратно. И ничего не менялось.  
Кажется, кто-то там понимал, что если бы он действительно захотел — со своим слухом ушёл бы от любых облав. Но только один человек спросил его, почему он позволяет себя поймать. Кобра не ответил. Дранбальт больше не спрашивал.  
Может быть, догадался сам. Может быть, на самом деле ему не было дела, что творится в голове у заключённого, но Кобра обратил на него внимание именно тогда, во время второго побега… Или скорее «разведки».  
— Нет. Ты ведь этого не сделаешь.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С чего я взял, что именно тебе принимать решения? Или что ты примешь именно такое? — криво усмехается Кобра. — Выражайся яснее.  
— И то, и другое — куда уж яснее.  
— Тебя ведь назначили нашим куратором. Причём по твоей же просьбе. Знаешь, — на мгновение он смотрит собеседнику прямо в глаза — с насмешкой и долей вызова, — это была очень познавательная прогулка.  
Неделя. Он правда мог бы убраться туда, где его не найдут. Но… только он один, и такой расклад его не устраивает.  
— Посмотрим, как тебе понравится неделя в карцере, — Дранбальт снова хмурится, поджимает губы.  
— Ты думаешь, воспитанника Райской башни можно напугать карцером? Да нет, не думаешь. Тогда к чему это, Дранбальт?  
— Не притворяйся, что можешь читать мои мысли. Без магии — ничего ты не можешь.  
— Их нетрудно прочесть просто по выражению лица — без всякой магии.  
— И это заставляет тебя думать, что тебя не ждёт карцер?  
_Это_ заставляет его думать, что он почти нарвался, и прикидывать, стоит ли продолжать. Карцер правда не пугает, вопрос только, стоит ли оно того? Даст ли это ему что-то? Информацию?  
Почти наверняка даст. (И, может быть, капельку морального удовлетворения.) Но, честно говоря, сейчас просто неохота. Побег хоть и развлечение, но весьма утомительное, так что он хочет отдохнуть.  
— Не это, а то, что меня уже привели сюда, ты отослал конвоира… Наверняка же не будешь вызывать обратно, а сам меня туда не потащишь — не положено. Так что не сегодня, значит, сегодня я смогу выспаться, а завтра — хоть…  
«Хоть на плаху», чуть не ляпнул он — но такими вещами шутить всё-таки не стоит. На смертный приговор «Орасьон сейс» не наработали даже близко, и, в общем-то, за последние сто лет Совет магов послал на казнь всего трёх человек — не зря у них такие обширные темницы, — но лучше не дразнить судьбу настолько нагло. Дранбальт-то ему спустит сомнительные шутки, а вот дама Фортуна может оказаться не столь снисходительна: он и так вечно испытывает её терпение, хоть и не без необходимости.  
Конец фразы повисает в воздухе, и после небольшой паузы Дранбальт сухо напоминает:  
— Завтра — второй допрос. Ты, кажется, уже не хуже меня должен знать распорядок насчёт беглецов…  
В общем-то, да. С седьмой попытки можно и запомнить.  
— Пф. Ваши инструкции меняются по пять раз за год, — покачав головой почти сочувственно, Кобра подходит к решётке, небрежно прислоняется к железным прутьям. — Слушай, а передашь Миднайту сувенирчик? У меня не получилось.  
Он вытаскивает из-за пазухи тряпичную собачку и взвешивает на ладони. Членов «Орасьон сейс» держат в разных частях тюрьмы: кому-то хватило то ли компетентности, то ли ума не сажать их в соседние камеры. (А может быть, это просто бюрократический бардак.) После трёх «прогулок» Кобра знает, где найти всех — кроме Миднайта.  
Так что это провокация. Может быть, что-нибудь в реакции или словах Дранбальта даст подсказку. Если нет — он ничего не теряет.  
— Тебя обыскивали, — хмурится тот. Предсказуемо — и бесполезно.  
Неприятно, наверное, признавать, что твои коллеги невнимательны или ленивы?  
— Плохо, значит, обыскивали. Если хочешь, можешь повторить, — насколько позволяет цепь кандалов, разводит руками Кобра, демонстрируя, что готов «к сотрудничеству». На губах мелькает тень двусмысленной улыбки (не удержался, увы): — Сколь угодно тщательно.  
Жаль только, двусмысленности Дранбальт обычно пропускает мимо ушей, будто их и нет: Кобра не уверен, то ли он настолько непрошибаемый или даже наивный в каком-то смысле, то ли настолько хорошо владеет собой, но как бы там ни было, всё равно пытается. Из спортивного интереса. Ну, вдруг когда-нибудь получится?  
(Что получится — отдельный вопрос. Смутить верного пса Совета магов? Нарваться на ответную сомнительную шуточку? А зачем?)  
Тот оглядывает его, будто действительно прикидывая схему обыска по стандартной инструкции, но не торопится отвечать, так что Кобре надоедает.  
— Ну так передашь? — теперь, протягивая собачку Дранбальту, он улыбается почти доброжелательно. — Или, — подцепив игрушку за вислое ухо, критически рассматривает, — если нравится, можешь оставить себе.  
Маленькая суконная собачка с глазами-пуговками, куцым хвостом и заплаткой-«пятном» на заду, симпатично-нелепая — такие нравятся детям, а также некоторым девушкам и старушкам.  
(В Райской башне детства не было.)  
— Эй, возьмёшь?  
Не дождавшись ни ответа, ни реакции, он пожимает плечами и разжимает пальцы, роняя игрушку. Любой фарс рано или поздно надоедает. Информации ему, судя по всему, не обломится, а вправду передать что-то Миднайту… он, может, и хотел, но не рассчитывал.  
— Шут гороховый, — повторяет Дранбальт и предупреждает: — Я активирую полную защиту. Советую отойти.  
Кобра, помедлив полмгновения, отступает. Про кандалы — не спрашивает. Заслужил. Может быть, он даже немного благодарен за предупреждение: рука между прутьями решётки, когда работает защита — это больно.  
Руны на полу, стенах, потолке на мгновение разгораются ярче, прежде чем снова стать невидимыми: даже если разбираешься, не успеть разглядеть и расшифровать. Кобра даже не пытается. Ну где руны — и где он? Миднайт, может, и понял бы что-то, у него в голове полно всякого древнего хлама…  
Прежде чем уйти, Дранбальт поднимает игрушку с пола и засовывает в карман. Несмотря на негромкое «Не стоит здесь мусорить», Кобра улыбается ему в спину.

***

«Драконы разрушают столицу Фиора». Звучит как заголовок из жёлтых газетёнок, которым не верят даже их постоянные читатели, но у Дранбальта нет выбора, верить или не верить, он видит это своими глазами. Гильдейские маги сражаются: хотя бы выиграть время для эвакуации, у большинства нет и шанса убить дракона.  
По инструкциям он должен был сообщить в Совет магов… но что может сделать Совет? Быстрое реагирование — это точно не про них. Даже собрать кворум в две трети — та ещё задача: кто-то в отъезде, кто-то в постели, кто-то принимает ванну или ужинает. Явиться немедленно сможет хорошо если пара человек. Так что экстренные проблемы д **о** лжно решать на местах, своими силами. (А потом получать по голове за то, что решили не так.)  
В Крокусе ответственность берёт на себя Лахар. Именно он вспоминает о том, что в тюрьме Совета есть ещё один драгонслеер, — _с драконами должны сражаться драгонслееры_ , — и просит Дранбальта привести его.  
Заключённый номер 100977. Эрик. Кобра.  
Смотрит пристально, не моргая, будто змея, пока Дранбальт обрисовывает ему ситуацию, а после произносит медленно, почти даже лениво:  
— Драться с драконами и рисковать своей шкурой ради каких-то посторонних людей?.. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
За тёмного мага, осуждённого на пожизненное заключение, который сбегал из тюрьмы не меньше десятка раз и столько же _позволял_ себя поймать — а он может только догадываться, почему. И даже если его догадки верны, он, наверное, никогда не получит подтверждения.  
Он бы рискнул положиться на догадки, если бы мог придумать, как приложить их к этой ситуации. Но нет.  
У него нет выбора и нет хороших идей, а в столице счёт времени, возможно, идёт на минуты.  
— За драгонслеера, который никогда не сражался с настоящим драконом, да что там, даже не видел его? Что же, упустишь такой шанс проверить, можешь ли ты действительно _убить дракона_?  
Это чушь, и он не уверен, на что надеется — разве что на то, что Кобра по каким-то своим соображениям решит, что ему это нужно или интересно. Убедить, манипулировать — не сейчас, не получится. Нет времени, да и недостаточно он знает, пускай не только то, что есть в сухих строках досье.  
Он допрашивал Кобру о битве за Нирвану и роли в ней «Хвоста феи» куда больше, чем требовалось. Тогда, когда Совет уже давно получил всё, что нужно для вынесения приговора, после второго побега, сочинив что-то насчёт необходимости дополнительной проверки — побеги давали формальный повод. Иногда эти допросы становились слишком похожи на простую беседу. Иногда он сам не понимал, как они пришли к тому, к чему пришли, почему он отвечает на вопросы, хотя должен задавать их. Иногда… «Сердце Гримуара», вторая гильдия союза Балам, была на острове Тенрю, и он хотел знать — хотя это дело давно закрыли, даже толком не расследуя.  
Вряд ли что-то из того, что Кобра случайно или намеренно рассказал ему, пригодится сейчас, потому что Дранбальт узнал о тёмных гильдиях и артефактах — но не его самого. А если и узнал, то недостаточно.  
Вот только побегов не было больше года.  
Это может значить, что Кобра замышляет что-то масштабное. Или что у него кончились идеи, а стража наконец стала бдительнее относиться к своим обязанностям. Или что у него пропало желание хоть что-то делать. Апатия не так уж редко встречается у заключённых.  
Дранбальту не нравится эта мысль.  
…сейчас ему нужен дееспособный драгонслеер, чтобы сражаться с невесть откуда возникшими драконами.  
Но предложить свободу ( _не только его свободу_ ) в обмен на помощь ни он, ни Лахар не имеют права.  
— Эй, Дранбальт, а как насчёт волшебного слова?  
— Что?..  
— Тебя не учили, что нужно говорить, когда кого-то о чём-то просишь?  
Усмехается, показывая заострённые клыки, и в чёрных глазах — тоже неприкрытая насмешка, но Дранбальт сдерживает облегчённый вздох, потому что это куда лучше, чем безразличие. (Кажется, что Кобра согласится — посчитал нужным. Или интересным.)  
— Пожалуйста?

***

«Можешь ли ты действительно убить дракона». Кобра назвал бы Дранбальта сволочью, если бы не был уверен, что тот не специально. Это просто не могло быть намеренной издёвкой: нет никакого смысла тащить драгонслеера сражаться, если считаешь, что с драконом он не справится.  
Как оно вышло на самом деле.  
Да провались оно всё!  
— А играть с моей памятью — не вздумай. Я всё равно услышу это в твоих мыслях и верну свои воспоминания любой ценой. Ты же не хочешь лишних проблем?  
Кобра откровенно блефует, потому что не слышит его мыслей. С менталистами вечно сложности, взять того же Миднайта.  
…впрочем, как посмотреть. Когда слышишь буквально всё, возможность _не слышать_ — иногда вовсе не сложность. Наоборот.  
Он откровенно блефует — и отчасти надеется на порядочность Дранбальта. Не то чтобы он знал его действительно хорошо, но у них было достаточно долгих бесед (допросов? нет, на них обычно вопросы задаёт только одна сторона), чтобы составить хоть какое-то представление. Заинтересоваться — и самому вызвать интерес. Не были бы они ещё по разные стороны решётки: тёмные гильдии и представители закона, если не враги, то противники «по умолчанию». Впрочем, и с противником можно приятно побеседовать.  
Хотя вон с Лахаром не вышло. Он слишком скучный.  
— Твою память я даже не думал трогать, — качает головой Дранбальт. — Но лишние проблемы будут, если кто-то узнает о Вратах и драконах.  
— Я буду молчать, — после длинной паузы обещает Кобра, а секундой позже усмехается: — Вы как, уже придумали, какую байку впишете в отчёт? Помочь сочинить, куда вы меня таскали и зачем?  
На руках снова кандалы, блокирующие магию: тяжёлые браслеты, соединённые цепью, — и он слышал сегодня кое-что такое, чего стоит испугаться — но ему почему-то весело и хорошо. Бой разогнал застоявшуюся кровь и магию, риск вполне всерьёз умереть — только взбодрил. Да, он снова отправляется за решётку — но, может быть, скоро всё изменится.  
Перемещение — мгновение дезориентации, когда все звуки вокруг сменяются в один миг, и Кобра ясно ощущает только крепко сжимающие его локоть пальцы Дранбальта. Шесть или семь шагов телепортации, он сбивается со счёта: иногда драгонслеерские обострённые чувства усложняют жизнь.  
Серый камень — знакомые стены тюрьмы Совета магов.  
— С отчётом мы разберёмся и без тебя.  
Это слишком похоже на «Заткнись», так что Кобра чисто из духа противоречия сказал бы что-нибудь, но в коридоре за поворотом раздаются шаги, и Дранбальт зажимает ему рот ладонью, а потом снова перемещает их — в полутёмный закуток, где свалены доски и сломанные стулья. Требует:  
— Тихо, — поддерживая его, когда он спотыкается об хлам под ногами.  
— Ого, — насмешливо щурится Кобра. — Неужели не будет никакого отчёта, ты собираешься вернуть меня в камеру и сделать вид, что ничего не было? Какая наглость.  
И какая досада, что переместиться прямо в камеру нельзя, не так ли? Рунная защита не позволит.  
— Не тебе судить.  
— Я не сужу, я восхищаюсь. Знаешь… — еле слышный шёпот, то ли вкрадчивый, то ли нежный, — а я ведь могу сейчас придушить тебя этой цепью, свалить отсюда… и меня никогда не найдут.  
— Но этого не сделаешь, — Дранбальт улыбается устало и зло. — Слишком глупо даже для тебя. Если бы ты хотел сбежать сегодня — то сделал бы это в Крокусе. И никто бы тебя не нашёл.  
Звучит слишком похоже на «Никто бы не стал искать».  
Может, и так. Может, в благодарность за помощь в бою с драконами ему дали бы уйти. Но ему нужна свобода не только для себя.  
И скоро откроются Врата Преисподней.

***

«Врата Преисподней».  
Брошенные Коброй между делом слова не идут из головы. «Тартарос», самая таинственная гильдия Союза Балам, о которой Совет за десятилетия не смог добыть сколь-нибудь надёжную информацию. Она определённо существует, в руки рунных рыцарей порой попадали те, кто на неё работает, но они мало что могли рассказать. «Тартарос» имеет какое-то отношение к Зерефу и его наследию, но, боги, каждая вторая тёмная гильдия имеет отношение к наследию Зерефа, культам Зерефа и всему этому безобразию. Большинство — довольно бездарно, но сам факт.  
Дранбальт для очистки совести заглядывает в архивы Совета, но там ожидаемо не находит ничего толкового.  
Может ли он просто спросить?  
Наверняка Кобра не ответит. Скорее будет насмехаться, или говорить загадками, или переводить тему — он нередко пробует то одно, то другое, то третье. Разве что на лжи Дранбальт его пока не ловил, а у него неплохой опыт в том, чтобы «читать» людей.  
Наверняка не ответит.  
Но почему-то больше тревожит другое: если ответит. Если солжёт. Считает ли Кобра, что в том, чтобы солгать врагу, нет ничего дурного?..  
Дранбальт решает искать ответы сам: архивами Совета его возможности не ограничиваются.

***

Кобра отсчитывал время, гадал, придёт или нет, и он определённо ждал _чего-то_ — но не такого.  
— Значит, Совет магов уничтожен? Не буду врать — _их_ мне не жаль.  
Кое-кого — не просто не жаль, он готов поаплодировать тому, кто отправил их на тот свет. Советники — люди, а люди бывают теми ещё мерзкими тварями. О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо ничего, кроме правды, но он, определённо, не настолько ненавидит Дранбальта, чтобы вываливать на него эту правду.  
Да и кому оно, в общем-то, надо?  
— Лахар тоже? — спрашивает он, хотя почти не сомневается в ответе.  
Он, наверное, мог бы выразить соболезнования. Наверное, они даже были бы искренними в достаточной мере…  
— Не испытывай моё терпение, — цедит Дранбальт сквозь зубы, сбивая всколыхнувшееся сочувствие. — И расскажи всё, что знаешь о «Тартаросе».  
— Просто так? Нет. Я уже сказал, что мне нужно в обмен, и торговаться не стану.  
Нож у горла, прижатый чуть подрагивающей рукой — вроде бы угроза, но Кобра не напуган. Очень неблагоразумно соваться к драгонслееру, сняв защиту с камеры, а Дранбальт снял её полностью, иначе не смог бы переместиться внутрь.  
Кобра мог бы убить его, но не станет, ведь тогда он не получит того, что ему нужно.  
(Вообще не хочет убивать его, если будет хоть какой-то выбор.)  
— Впрочем, кое-что я скажу тебе и так — _в благодарность за хорошо проведённое время_ , — он хищно улыбается, хоть собеседник сейчас и не увидит его выражение лица. Его захлёстывает злой азарт — почти как в сражении с драконами — потому что появился реальный шанс, потому что он близок к цели. — Среди них нет людей, они все — демоны из книг Зерефа, и их мастер — Энд, сильнейший среди его творений.  
Дранбальт молчит, Кобра слышит только рваное и неровное дыхание. Такие новости — чересчур?.. Медленным и осторожным движением — чтобы это не выглядело атакой — перехватывает его запястье, удерживая подрагивающую руку. Усмехается:  
— Будет обидно, если ты перережешь мне горло _случайно_.  
— А не случайно? — зло шипит Дранбальт, очнувшись от ступора.  
— Это хотя бы будет не так глупо. А что, ты правда хочешь убить меня?  
— А ты правда добиваешься, чтобы я этого захотел?  
Кобра запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком ему в грудь, шепчет мягко и вкрадчиво:  
— Тебе ведь нужны ответы, а не моя смерть. И моя цена всё та же — свобода для всех шестерых.  
— Ты уверен, что знаешь достаточно, чтобы запрашивать такую цену?  
— Я уверен, что знаю больше, чем кто бы то ни было ещё за пределами «Тартароса».  
Он уже не сомневается, что добьётся желаемого. Дранбальт слишком измучен и измотан, он слишком нуждается в информации — Кобра мог бы получить практически что угодно из того, что тот в силах дать.  
Но он попросит только свободу для себя и согильдийцев.  
...то, что мог бы взять и сам.

***

Мягкие шаги — тихим шорохом по камням: нет смысла идти бесшумно. Поблизости нет никого, кроме одного человека, который погружён в себя настолько, что не замечает его приближения. Сумрачная фигура, сидящая, сгорбившись, на обломке стены.  
Кобра не окликает его — просто останавливается рядом и ждёт, пока на него обратят внимание.  
— Я же просил не… — глухо произносит Дранбальт, но осекается, когда поднимает голову и узнаёт его. А через пару мгновений продолжает таким же ничего не выражающим тоном: — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Кобра невесело усмехается:  
— Ловить меня сейчас, похоже, некому, так что я пришёл сам.  
— Зачем? — отзывается Дранбальт с сухим неживым смешком. Он бледен, перепачкан в пыли и засохшей крови — похож на мертвеца. Прошла половина суток с момента, когда был уничтожен Совет магов, но он так и не привёл себя в порядок. — Твоя гильдия на свободе.  
Именно так: они на свободе.  
— Гильдия обойдётся и без меня.  
«А вот ты — нет». Кобра теперь знает, что происходило на руинах здания Совета после взрыва. Он ушёл с «Орасьон Сейс» и убил Зеро, но не переставал слушать то, что осталось позади… И вернулся.  
Потому что Врата Преисподней открыты, и он не хочет, чтобы его любимый враг разбирался с этим в одиночестве.


End file.
